


Basquiat AU 010 (中文版)

by delusionist_x



Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [10]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusionist_x/pseuds/delusionist_x
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Series: Pentagon Basquiat AU (中文版) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964860
Kudos: 2





	Basquiat AU 010 (中文版)

李會澤他們盯着航拍器傳回來的影像和地圖上逐漸逼近的紅點，已經可以預料到一場惡戰。正奇怪地下族群還不出現，就看到最前面的一排異族忽然消失，後面有些來不及停下的也同樣消失，然後那三個紅點在距離地下族群幾公里的地方完全停了下來，畫面想被暫停一樣靜止了。

「果然有埋伏。」

梁洪碩的聲音突然響起，呂暢九想起自己的決定，悄悄走到安達祐人身邊讓他成為梁洪碩這次行動的主要聯繫。安達祐人有點奇怪呂暢九這樣的做法，從他加入情報組以來每一次的訓練和行動也是呂暢九和梁洪碩一隊，一直沒有變過。現在的轉變來得突然又奇怪，不過對呂暢九的要求安達祐人也從來沒拒絕過，這次也不例外。

「洪碩，到達之後你帶一隊在地面觀察情況，信源和炯求全部待在制高點。」

「收到！」

代表異族的紅點一直沒有動作而地下族群亦沒有反擊，兩邊就維持膠着的狀態。在基地看着代表梁洪碩他們的小藍圈向着充滿未知的邊界走去的呂暢九也愈來愈緊張，幸好李會澤在場全權負責指揮，其他人才沒有把注意力放在呂暢九身上。好不容易梁洪碩他們終於到達，幾個人也根據李會澤的安排各自到不同的地方，接通了和高信源的連線，呂暢九耳邊響起的是對方難掩驚訝的聲音。

「暢九？怎麼會是你？」

「你們這樣我會覺得你們都不希望是我，而且不是哥讓我找你嗎？」

「所以我們暢九想我了吧，可是我們沒這麼快回來怎麼辦呢？」

「信源哥，説正事。你們那邊情況如何？」

「我和炯求剛回營地，聽說兩邊還是在對峙中。最新情況洪碩他們會比較清楚吧。」

「嗯，我知道了。那你們凡事小心。」

「好，我們暢九不要太想我！」

掛掉通訊，呂暢九剛好聽到安達祐人把他和梁洪碩的對話接到廣播，接近後他們發現原來異族停下來的地方前面都是深不見底的深坑，那些消失的異族也是沒預料到就全掉進去了。看樣子兩邊也沒有隨時進攻的傾向，李會澤就讓梁洪碩他們先回到營地靜觀其變。其實梁洪碩不是不想追問安達祐人忽然換成是他聯絡自己的原因，只是礙於眼前的情況和自己還未整理好對呂暢九的感情，也不好在外放的時候問太多。

「保持聯繫，情況一有變化趕緊報告。」

「知道。」

切斷通訊後情報組的各人忙碌着各自的工作，李會澤交代完需要留意的事項就和鄭禹奭離開了。暫時沒有急需處理的事，呂暢九忽然就沒了可以阻止自己習慣性去想太多的東西，有點懊惱為什麼自己還是會去想有關梁洪碩的一切。想到入神連安達祐人走到面前也沒發現，而看到發呆的哥哥覺得有點説不出來的可愛的安達祐人也沒有立刻去打擾對方，反而站在呂暢九前面觀察他思考時不經意的小動作。

「咳咳，暢九哥？」

「嗯？！怎麼了？」

「哥在想什麼呢？叫了你好幾次都沒反應。」

「沒...沒什麼特別的。」

已經站了好幾分鐘的安達祐人開始覺得自己的行為有點詭異，輕聲喚了呂暢九卻沒什麼效果逼於無奈只好用力咳了一下。從自己的想法中被喚醒的呂暢九才驚覺自己太專注在想些有的沒的，明明安達祐人不可能知道自己在想什麼，耳朵還是控制不住的燒了起來。

「我就是想告訴你，剛剛洪碩哥有問説怎麼不是你接他的頻道，説起來我也覺得有點奇怪，是不是因為這次行動特殊所以才這樣的？」

「呃...其實，也可以這樣説。」

「果然我們暢九哥的計劃就是讓人猜不透。」

「畢竟搭檔會有改變的時候，先讓大家習慣也沒什麼壞處。」

呂暢九故作鎮定的胡扯一通安達祐人竟然很認真的點頭表示同意，看到弟弟這麼容易被騙也不知道是他太單純還是自己説謊真的這麼好。既然成功騙到了安達祐人，呂暢九覺得其他人也不用過份擔心，就這樣和不知從哪來的安心過了大半天。

入夜後前線回報還是跟之前一樣，和李會澤商量後決定梁洪碩和高信源兩個人各帶一小隊輪流看守以防情況有變，基地眾人也實施輪班制，呂暢九剛好排到後半夜安祐人就讓他先回去休息。看着屏幕只剩點點營火也知道自己就算留下也沒什麼能做，呂暢九順從的回到了自己的房間。可能前一晚實在睡得太不安穩，呂暢九幾乎是一躺上熟悉的床就睡着了。

「哥？暢九哥？」

睡得正香的呂暢九揮手想把輕輕搖着自己肩膀的人趕走，轉頭就要鑽回被窩。

「暢九哥，再不起來就遲到了。要到我們當值的時間了，快起來吧。」

和呂暢九同時段值班的鄭禹奭跟平常一樣當起了哥哥們的人肉鬧鐘，每次看到呂暢九難得露出孩子氣的一面都會被對方狠狠可愛到，而且呂暢九剛起床還未完全清醒的模樣可能就屬自己看過最多次，想到這點的鄭禹奭有點竊喜。

「知道了，我已經醒來了。」

「不行，要坐起來才算！」

在鄭禹奭的堅持下終於還是漸漸清醒的呂暢九想起還有任務在身也不好意思賴床，趕緊洗漱後就和鄭禹奭又回到了情報組。


End file.
